Life of a Wolf (Remake)
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: When a wolf is taken away and had enough, how much will he take before he is driven to the brink of insanity. Warning: Contains mating in later chapters
1. Taken Away

**Jesus Christ almighty…I need to take a break from writing new stories and finish writing old ones. I decided to edit and rewrite my wolf story seeing as though I thought it was terrible and should have more effort in what I put into it this time than last time. Consider this Life of a Wolf 1.5 HD Remix.**

It was a bright sunny day in Jasper Park, the spring had just arrived, and Tristan had woken up in his den and walked out before stretching.

The sun beat down on his dark brown fur as he came out his den and looked around to see wolves walking around.

He walked over to his omega friends and sat down with them, "Hey guys what's up?"

Salty had looked at him and smirked, "We are going to show you the time of your life tonight!"

Shakey and Mooch started laughing.

Tristan looked at Salty and soon saw Humphrey walk up, "There you are Humphrey…Salty is being weird again."

Humphrey looked at Salty then Tristan, "What did he say?"

Salty cleared his throat, "I just told him how we will show him the time of his life tonight."

Mooch shook his head, "No wonder Tristan think its weird. You make it sound like we are going to be the ones making his time great."

Humphrey laughed, "Guys, come on. It's his first moonlit howl…it will be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You have a mate." Salty said looking at Humphrey.

Tristan gasped, "Moonlit howl! That's tonight? You lied to me!"

Humphrey covered his mouth and looked at the omegas who were glaring at him.

"Way to ruin the surprise Humphrey." Shakey said while Tristan looked at all of them.

"Wait…you were all in on it?" He asked unsure of how he should feel.

"Yeah but we had the best intentions." Salty said putting an arm around Tristan.

Tristan sighed, "Guys…you know there aren't any betas in this pack. I don't think any females would find me being a be ok. Hell I'm not ok with that."

"Hey Tristan, don't be so negative. I'm sure you will find someone like you." Humphrey said smiling.

Tristan scoffed, "I doubt it. Other wolves in this pack look at me like I have some sort of disorder or amalgamation."

Salty cleared his throat, "Well, let's go log riding to clear our heads and calm down."

Everyone agreed but Humphrey stayed back, "Well Kate woke up acting a little more seductive than usual…I think she might want me in the den."

Tristan and the rest all looked at each other then back to Humphrey, "What are you waiting for? Go hit that!"

Humphrey smirked and started to walk away but looked back at them, "And don't kill Tristan, please."

Everyone including Tristan himself laughed at the joke.

They rest of the gang got further into the woods and up their hill to the top.

"Let's have a race." Tristan said to everyone else while smirking.

"How will that work?" Shakey said looking at the slope then to Tristan.

"It will be a team-based thing. Mooch and I against you and Salty. First team down, gets to tell the losers what to do for the rest of the day." He said while he and Mooch pushed a log at the slope and got on.

Salty and Shakey did the same and waited, "Ready when you are."

Tristan looked at Mooch and nodded before looking at Salty, "GO!"

 **Sledding**

 _Mooch pushed our log onto the slope and I smirked knowing Salty and Shakey were eating our dust, "How do you like the view of Mooch's tail?"_

 _Mooch tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the left side of us where I saw them catching up._

" _Damn!" I said looking at Mooch before nodding to him._

 _He leaned to our left side making us hit the others._

 _I glanced at Mooch for a second and grinned, "Mooch…slam down on the back of the log when I tell you."_

 _We both saw an upcoming ramp and I waved my paw in the air as we got to the middle of it, "NOW!" I shouted._

 _Mooch threw his paws into the log making us fly higher in the air._

 _He flipped while I spun with my paws behind my head._

 _We landed back in our log but this time we were in the trees riding._

 _I looked under us but couldn't see Salty or Shakey._

 _Mooch tapped me and when I looked, the trees ran out and we fell off them._

 _I hit the ground on my face and grunted as Mooch landed on top of me with a loud "OOF!"_

" _Mooch get of me! You aren't exactly light you know!" I said gasping for air as he got off me and helped me up._

" _Wow… do my eyes deceive me, or did Tristan just lose?" Salty bragged while walking over to me._

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Tristan groaned as he and Mooch had to pay the price for losing.

"Yeah you can be an asshole about it later… what do we have to do." He looked at mooch and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_.

Salty wasted no time handing Tristan his punishment, "Go to the moonlit howl tonight."

Tristan groaned.

"Yep… no other option." Salty smirked.

Tristan glared at him, "How about any other option? Any at all?"

Salty shook his head, "No use trying to put the brakes on this one buddy. It's going down tonight."

Tristan looked to the sky and saw it was about noon.

He pleaded with Salty and Sharkey, "Come on… you know I get awkward around cute girls."

They laughed but reassured him, "Don't worry Tristan… we got you covered."

Tristan rolled his eyes and walked back to the valley with the rest of the group.

Once they got back to the valley, it was starting to get late and Tristan was hoping then night would be over quick.

Humphrey had come up behind Tristan and tapped him, "You ok, buddy?"

Tristan yelped and tackled Humphrey pinning him to the ground.

"Woah!" Humphrey said as he was held down.

Tristan realized who it was and got off, "Sorry, Humphrey. I'm just a little on edge."

Humphrey smirked and got up, "It's fine… your first howl… can be tense but don't worry."

Tristan sighed, "But you have a mate to go with… same with Salty and Mooch. I don't have anyone…I am a nobody to this pack."

Humphrey was shocked, "That's not true, don't say that."

Tristan looked at him, "Ok… let's apply logic. Other than you, Mooch, Salty, and Sharkey, who else in this pack knows me…"

Humphrey cut him off and smirked, "Winston, Tony, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Eve."

"by name?" Tristan finished.

Humphrey thought it over and looked around, "Kate?"

Tristan shook his head, "I am a walking shadow in this pack and you know it."

He and Humphrey argued for quite a while before Salty and Mooch broke them up.

"It's time you guys." Salty said to them.

They got ready and headed out while Tristan tried his best to be invisible in hopes he could sneak off.

 **Moonlit Howl**

The group got the Howling Rock and saw the multiple females around.

"Well Tristan, who do you think would like you the most?" Humphrey asked making a paw motion to the rest of the group to go.

"I don't know…" Tristan said.

After a while of looking at different females, Kate had arrived and found Humphrey.

"Tristan can I steal Humphrey from you?" She said giggling which really surprised him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked a little confused.

"Humphrey mentions your name quite a bit." She said smiling and getting close to her mate.

Tristan nodded and told Humphrey that he would see him tomorrow.

He watched Humphrey walk off and walked around the monumental rock seeing and hearing multiple wolves howl.

Every time he spoke, he would sound like a babbling mess or froze.

Some of the females were already taken but the others were not interested in him because he was acting weird.

Jealousy was to the max for Tristan and he walked off from the rock only to run into Lilly and Garth.

"Sorry guys…I just got to get out of here." Tristan said pushing past them.

He ran from the Howling Rock and back into the Valley where he saw the pack interacting with each other.

 **In the Valley**

They saw him and wondered what was going on.

Winston and Tony went to his den to check on him, "Hey Tristan… what happened."

Tristan looked at Winston with tears in his eyes, "It's not fair! Why does no one like me?! Why doesn't anyone like me!?"

Both alphas looked at each other, "What do you mean? What happened?" Tony asked.

Tristan looked at them, "No one likes me because I'm a disgrace! My own parents didn't want me and left me to die because I'm a freak!"

Winston shook his head, "That's not true…I'm sure they were trying to protect you."

Tristan glared at him, "They left me in the snow and left! How is that protecting me!"

He walked out of his den and saw the group, "Leave me alone!"

Tristan then ran off into the woods to be alone and let his anger out.

He screamed, barked, and howled before crying.

"It's not fair…not fair…why am I like this?" He laid on his side and cried to the point of making a puddle where his head is.

"I wish it would be over…why can't I just…" He stopped himself and looked around hearing rustling.

He started growling and backed himself against a tree only to see Lilly and Garth come out.

"Easy Tristan, we only just want to talk." Lilly said making Tristan a little uneasy.

"I'm done talking! I don't want to talk to anyone anymore!" Tristan, had finally snapped.

"Look, Winston and my Dad want you to head back to the valley!" Garth yelled irritated.

"Go to hell, Garth! I'm not going back, and you can't make me!" Tristan spat and got into a defensive stance.

"That's where you're wrong!" Garth said before charging into Tristan making him hit the tree.

Tristan grunted and got up and ran at Garth trying to bite him, only to be knocked away by someone else.

Kate had jumped in and tried talking to Tristan and Garth, "Both of you back off! What the hell has gotten into you!"

She looked at Tristan who had turned tail and ran off with Garth giving chase.

Kate noticed he was heading back to the Valley but he hit a hard right and wondered where he was going.

Tristan was panting and saw a pond to jump in.

He leaped into it and swam across looking at Garth and Kate, "Stop following me! God damnit!"

Garth growled realizing what Tristan did.

Lilly caught up with them and looked at Garth, "Go after him. Why are you standing here?"

Garth looked at her, "If I lose sight of him, I won't be able to trace his scent because of the pond."

Once on the other side Tristan and Garth glared at each other.

Tristan turned his back on Garth and walked deeper into the woods.

He walked a bit further until he was sure he was out of sight and plopped down on his side closing his eyes slowly.

He thought he heard rustling and woke up to something getting shot in his side.

A human had emerged from the bushes as Tristan began to stumble around trying to get away.

His vision was blurry, and everything was moving as he called out for help, "KATE! GARTH!"

He felt another shot in his side and flopped on the ground sleeping soundly.

Kate and Garth heard his call and ran to find him only to see him in a cage in the back of a pickup truck.

"Tristan wake up!" Kate yelled, and Garth ran after the truck, but it was too fast, and he couldn't keep up.

Both alphas watched as their friend was taken and quickly ran back to the Valley to tell Tony and Winston.

 **I'm liking this reboot/remake already but I'm interested to know what you guys think this far.**


	2. Valuable Companion

**2 Days Later**

Tristan woke up in the back of the pickup truck and looked around, "Where am I?"

He heard the faint sound of talking and soon found the truck come to a complete stop.

The talking stopped as he saw he was in a new environment.

The cage opened, and he didn't hesitate, running out as fast as he could without looking back.

Once he figured he was a safe distance away, Tristan stopped and looked out at a clearing and took a dee breath.

"Ok, I just need to find out where I am." He thought to himself as he tried to pick up any scents for other wolves.

Nothing caught his nose and he kept searching around until he finally caught a scent and ran for it.

"Another wolf! I can get some answers!" He said to himself as he kept running only to find the trail ended.

"Huh…but I could smell them right here. Unless they smelled me and…uh oh." Tristan backed away slowly and ran back into the clearing but heard something after him.

He looked behind to see a wolf chasing him and catching up fast.

Tristan figured he couldn't keep running as the wolf started was closer to him.

He turned to face his opponent and got defensive, "Bring it!"

The wolf leapt at him and he leapt back as they collided trying to bite and go for each other's necks.

They landed, and Tristan backed a bit but stumbled giving the other wolf a clear opening.

The wolf knocked Tristan to the ground and got on top of him before he could roll onto his stomach again.

Tristan tried to fight back but the wolf wouldn't let him go causing him to panic, "W-wait! Please don't hurt me! I'm not a threat I swear!"

The wolf growled and barked, "Shut the fuck up!"

Tristan cowered but did what he was told.

"Who are you and why did you try to find me?" The wolf asked.

"My name is Tristan and I just wanted to ask some questions." He said hastily.

"I'm listening…" The wolf said a little less irritated.

"Where am I and who are you?" Tristan said breaking eye contact to look around.

The wolf got off Tristan and sat down waiting for him to get up, "You are in Yellowstone National Park. My name is Victoria."

Tristan got up and looked at Victoria, "So that means you're a girl?!" He asked blushing.

Victoria growled and glared at him, "Yeah, but don't get any funny ideas or I will tear you open slowly so you can watch!"

Tristan went wide eyed listening to her, _she reminds me too much of Eve._

Tristan looked around and walked north making Victoria question him, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her, "Uh…north. I'm heading back to Jasper Park. I was brought here by hunters."

Victoria blushed, "Oh uh…that would explain…"

Tristan tilted his head, "Explain what?"

Victoria shook her head, "Nothing! So…why were you in Jasper Park?"

Tristan sighed, "That's where my pack is…all my friends. I was such a jerk before I was taken."

He start walking but notice Victoria following him, "Do…you think I can tag along?"

Tristan thought about this, "I don't see why they wouldn't take another alpha. I'm a beta and they let me stay. Plus, you are good at fighting which probably means you're perfect at hunting."

Victoria blushed and smiled walking next to Tristan, "Yeah a great alpha…"

Tristan smiled and sniffed the air catching the scent of caribou.

Victoria heard his stomach growl and looked at him, "Are you hungry?"

Tristan shook his head, "No, not really." He lied trying not to think about it but groaned once he realized how long it must have taken him to get to Yellowstone.

"You are a bad liar, Tristan. Let's hunt." Victoria said to him getting low and behind trees.

Tristan followed her and did the same but inched slowly.

Victoria watched him and followed his movements.

All of a sudden, Victoria saw Tristan dart after the caribou making it run.

She didn't expect Tristan to be this fast on an empty stomach see as though he was right next to his prey.

Tristan leapt at a tree and pushed off as hard as he could into the caribou causing them both to hit the ground.

Victoria ran to aid Tristan and took the caribou by the neck and didn't let go until it stopped squirming.

She looked at Tristan with blood on her jaws causing him to stare into her eyes.

 _She's cute…really cute. Oh god don't act weird._

They both ate until they were full.

Tristan looked at Victoria and put his paw to his face, "You got something right here."

Victoria wiped her face but didn't get it so she looked at Tristan, "I will only allow this once…can you get it for me?"

Victoria blushed as Tristan licked her and got it for her.

Tristan blushed and turned away, "We should get going."

Victoria nodded and they started walking north.

It was starting to get late and Tristan felt a drop hit his face, "Oh come on."

Rain had started to drop and the 2 found a den to sleep in for the night.

Tristan let Victoria sleep in while he sat outside the den and laid down.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Hey! Get in here."

He looked at her and went in, "Sorry, when I think sometimes…I sit in the rain."

Victoria laid down and looked at Tristan, "Sorry about what happened earlier. I've just been on edge."

Tristan nodded and laid next to Victoria, "I know that feeling. It's like the world hates you and just wants to hurt you as much as possible."

Victoria nodded and smiled, "Glad to know someone knows how I feel."

Tristan smiled back and started to drift to sleep, "Good night Victoria."

She smiled and huddled a bit closer to Tristan, "Good night Tristan."

Both wolves fell asleep sharing body warmth.

 **Next Morning**

Tristan slowly opened his eyes to see Victoria gone.

"Vict-tor-ia?" He said half awake.

Once he was fully awake, Tristan looked around the den but found no trace of Victoria.

"Was she even real? I cant even find her scent." He said looking around.

With his head hanging low, Tristan left the den and slowly headed north.

"Hey! Are you seriously going to leave me behind!?" Called a voice from behind.

Tristan turned around to see Victoria walking toward him with a few squirrels in her mouth.

He smiled big and hugged her, "I knew you didn't leave!"

Victoria looked at him, "I went out hunting to get some food for the road. Obviously we have a long ways ahead of us."

Tristan smirked, "You're half right."

Victoria raised and eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tristan walked and motioned her to follow, "Well, one of my friends was in the same mess I'm in…but there was a way of transportation that cut the travel time shorter."

Victoria listened closely. "Well…what was it?"

Tristan pointed to a the ground, "They found a train. I'm looking for anything that looks like what he described the tracks to look like."

Victoria helped Tristan search until they found them.

"Ok this is it…now we wait for the train." He said to her.

They both sat and waited until Victoria heard the sound of something hitting the tracks, "Here it comes!"

Tristan and Victoria backed away from the train and waited for and open car.

"NOW!" Tristan yelled as he and Victoria jumped into thee train car and waited.

Victoria laughed, "That was cool! How come I never did that before?"

Tristan smirked and looked out the train car.

 _Thank the stars I met you Humphrey…otherwise I wouldn't be on my way back._

Victoria watched Tristan look out the car but studied his figure.

Tristan sniffed the air, "We will also have to jump off the train to catch another, ok?"

Victoria looked away from him, "Ok."

Tristan sat next to her and smiled, "So…uh, I guess while we wait, why don't you tell me what happened to you?"

Victoria sighed, "My pack banished me and told me if they caught me on their borders again…they would kill me."

Tristan looked down, "What did you do?"

Victoria looked away from him, "I was born…"

Tristan looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Victoria held back tears, "I'm not really an alpha…I'm a beta. Betas are forbidden in my pack. My parents birthed me and banished me when the pack found out."

Tristan was surprised but sad at the same time, "I'm also a beta."

Victoria looked at him with a confused look on her face, "You don't look like a beta. You look like an alpha."

Tristan shook his head, "If I was an alpha, I wouldn't have problems finding a mate…hell I wouldn't even be in situation."

Victoria was now confused, "What do you mean?"

Tristan shook his head, "Whenever I'm around girls, I act weird and get all twitchy."

Victoria laughed, "That's so adorable."

Tristan blushed and Victoria pointed out his paw was tapping quickly.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I ran away from the valley where my pack lives and acted like a big jerk to my friends."

Tristan started to hear the yells from him and his friends.

 _I'm done talking! I don't want to talk to anyone anymore!_

 _Look, Winston and my Dad want you to head back to the valley!_

 _Go to hell, Garth! I'm not going back, and you can't make me!_

 _Stop following me! God damnit!_

 _Go after him. Why are you standing here?_

 _KATE! GARTH!_

 _Tristan wake up!_

Tristan shook his head and looked at Victoria, "After I went away to calm down, I was taken by hunters."

Victoria looked at him, "We were to be together."

Tristan looked at her, "Huh?"

Victoria blushed, "We were meant to repopulate Yellowstone."

Tristan blushed brighter than ever and covered his face, "Oh my god."

Victoria looked at him and smirked, "We didn't though so don't worry."

She playfully bumped him and laid down, "Care to join me?"

Tristan looked at her and laid down, "No funny ideas." He said mockingly.

Victoria laughed and started to close her eye prompting Tristan to do the same.

However, when he did, he felt something.

Victoria had kissed his cheek and went to sleep making Tristan smile.

 **1 Hour Later**

Tristan was in the middle of having a good dream causing him to wake up Victoria with his movements.

She got up and went to smack him only to see he was still sleep but on his back.

She watched his leg kick multiple times and his tongue hang out his mouth, "Geez…someone's enjoying themselves a little too much.

She kissed his cheek again and sat at the train car opening to watch the scenery go by.

Victoria sighed and looked back at Tristan, _He is so caring and adorable. He makes me laugh, smile, cheers me up, and he is a beta like me. I think I might be falling in love with him…but does he love me back?_

Tristan yawned and started to wake up causing Victoria to turn away to keep him from thinking that she was watching him.

"Afternoon Victoria." He said stretching his body and hearing his joints pop.

"Afternoon Tristan." She replied, smiling back at him.

Tristan sat next to her and watched the scenery.

Victoria placed and arm over his shoulder and smiled at him, "So, what were you dreaming of?"

Tristan blushed bright, "H-huh?"

Victoria smirked, "Well, while you were sleeping, your leg kept kicking and you are sort of moaning in your sleep. I want to know what you were dreaming of."

Tristan got nervous, "Uh, my friends and I were log riding and we crashed so I was moaning in pain."

Victoria nodded but still smiled, "Tristan, I have to ask you something."

Tristan looked at her, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

Victoria sighed and looked into his eyes, "Do you love me?"

 **Hell Yeah! Ending this on a cliff hanger before bedtime. Suck IT! But seriously, I love all you beautiful wonderful people who read and like my content. Keep it up, it really helps. Ok I should probably get to bed before my mom kicks my ass. So G'night everyone and enjoy**


	3. Home at Last

**Be warned, this chapter contains mating!**

Tristan thought this over and blushed, "Well uh…"

Victoria smiled as she saw his paw tap rapidly and see his blush like crazy.

Tristan took a deep breath and looked at Victoria, "Victoria…you know, I never thought I would ever find love.

She listened to him and blushed a bit herself.

"When I met you…I thought I was going to die, but you let me live. You even decided to join me on my journey back to my home."

Tristan started to walk over to her, "I heard your past and see you for who you truly are…and for that…I love you Victoria."

Victoria started to tear up and hugged Tristan tightly, "Tristan, I love you too and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tristan hugged her back and did what his heart told him next.

Victoria went wide-eyed as she felt Tristan kiss her lips.

She wanted to tell him not to rush things but decided not to listen.

Both wolves enjoyed their heated loving kiss as they experienced true passion for the first time.

When they separated, Tristan looked into Victoria's eyes and smiled as she laid on her back for him to get on top.

She smirked at him seductively and he kissed her again and smiled.

"Victoria?" Tristan said looking at her body.

"Yes, my love?" She replied kissing his cheek.

"Do you think we are ready to take it to the next level?" Tristan asked concerned.

Victoria winked at him and whispered in his ear, "When you are ready…make sure I don't walk for a week."

Tristan blushed and smiled again at his girlfriend.

He laid down next to her and smirked as they both cuddled with each other.

 **3 Hours Later**

Tristan caught a scent and looked at Victoria, "We need to jump now!"

She nodded to him and they braced themselves before jumping off the train.

They landed safely and looked at each other, "Where to now?" Victoria asked Tristan.

Tristan started thinking.

 _After Kate and I jumped off the first train, we had a snowball fight and got into some trouble with a few bears…ran for a while…sled down a large hill…too snowy to see…crashed into the train._

Victoria tapped Tristan's shoulder bringing him back to their time, "So which way Tristan?"

Tristan shrugged and looked around, "My friend said it was too snowy the time when he was here, so he couldn't tell what direction they were going. They sled down a big hill to escape some bears."

Victoria thought about those clues, "Well, let's start with what we have. Let's find a den near a big hill or slope that's big enough to sled down."

Tristan smirked, "You are as smart as you look." He said winking at her.

Victoria blushed and walked in front of Tristan on purpose making sure he could see her rear.

Tristan blushed watching her butt.

Victoria, knowing she had his full attention, would stop and stretch lifting her hind in the air and moving her tail out of the way.

Tristan would go red in the face and drop his jaw staring.

He would hear Victoria giggled realizing she was doing this on purpose.

"Tristan, you like what you see?" She said to him causing his tail to wag quickly.

"Uh...uh…" He didn't answer her, and she giggled knowing the answer.

They soon got to a large hill and looked around, "This seems like it, but I don't see any signs of a bear cave or den near hear."

Victoria looked around before hearing growling come from behind a tree.

Tristan looked her direction and saw a mother grizzly emerge on her hind legs.

He growled and walked to the grizzly, "I'm not scared of you!"

Victoria smirked at him and got defensive as well, "2 on 1, doesn't seem fair."

Tristan smirked at her but watched as 3 more grizzlies came from behind them.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Victoria looked behind them and turned to face the 3.

Tristan had other ideas as he saw a log, "Humphrey, you're a genius!"

Victoria watched as Tristan grabbed the log and pulled it to the edge.

He looked at her, "Victoria! Let's go!"

She quickly ran to Tristan and hopped in the log as he pushed and got in.

They slide down the hill being followed by the bears.

"You're good at this! Have you done this before?" Victoria said looking at Tristan.

He nodded and laughed, "Yeah! Me and the other omegas did this for fun! Watch this!"

Victoria watched the log hit a bump and fly through the air prompting Tristan to flip and land back on the log.

Victoria looked up ahead, "Did you guys crash at the end of your sledding?"

Tristan. "Most of the time, why?"

He soon saw why as they hit a large tree and flew off the log causing them to roll on the ground.

"I see stars." Tristan said as he got up.

Victoria shook her head and looked at Tristan laughing, "That was so AWESOME!"

Tristan laughed, "Yeah that was the reaction I had the first time I went with them."

Victoria laughed and hugged Tristan, "Well we certainly left our bear friends in the dust."

Tristan looked up the slope, "Yeah, I guess so."

They heard a horn and soon found they were standing on the train tracks.

"We should me." Tristan said getting off the tracks with Victoria.

They waited for the next open train car to pass before jumping in.

Once they were in, Tristan laid down hoping the rest of the ride would go by quickly.

However, Victoria went over and began nibbling on his ear causing him to moan softly.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Tristan asked looking up at her.

She only giggled and continued making Tristan moan a little louder, "Victoria…don't stop…"

Victoria blushed and kept nibbling like Tristan asked.

Tristan kept moaning and looked at her, "Why do you do this to me?" He blushed watching her.

She smirked and kissed his lips, "Because I love you and want to make you happy." She said knocking onto his side.

Tristan watched her in shock, "V-Victoria?"

Victoria licked Tristan's chest then trailed her tongue down to his sheath without looking him in the eye, "Yes, love?"

Tristan blushed at her, "I love you."

She winked at him before licking his sheath, "I love you too, sweetie." 3

Tristan began to moan as his wolfhood began to erect and present itself to Victoria.

She blushed and looked all around it, "It's so big!"

Tristan smirked and looked at Victoria, "Think you can handle it?"

Victoria giggled and blushed, "I will try." She started to slowly lick his wolfhood in long strides.

Tristan closed his eyes and his legs kicked.

 _So that's what he was dreaming about…_

Victoria giggled and took Tristan in her mouth and began to bob her head slowly at first but picked up speed as she went.

She saw Tristan's tongue hang out his mouth as he was in complete bliss and ecstasy.

Tristan began to whimper, and his legs kicked faster, "Victoria…I'm…I'm gonna…gonna…"

He didn't get to finish as his thick sticky white seed shot into the she-wolfs mouth.

Victoria squeaked and giggled as some went into her mouth while some went onto her thick fur.

Tristan looked at her and watched her clean herself, "Tastes a little salty, but I don't mind at at."

Victoria looked at Tristan, "Time for you so enjoy your treat."

Tristan watched her lay on her back and look at him, "Go ahead."

He walked over and did the same thing to her what she did to him by trailing his tongue from her chest down to her hind legs.

Victoria moaned quietly in pleasure loving the feeling so much.

Tristan stopped at her entrance and saw that she was wet.

"Go ahead, big boy." Victoria told him.

Tristan took one lick sending shivers through her body and letting light moans escape her mouth.

"Don't be a tease, Tristan." She said looking at him.

Tristan nodded and licked her more and more allowing more and more moans to be heard.

Victoria place her paws on Tristan's head pulling him more into her and sending his tongue deeper causing her sensitive walls to make her legs kick.

"Tristan, whatever you do…don't stop!" Victoria demanded.

Tristan smirked looking at her and began to lick faster making Victoria moan his name, "Tristan…fuck! I'm…I'm gonna…CUM!"

Tristan smirked as Victoria's juices squirted on his face.

Victoria looked at him and rolled over sticking her ass in the air, "I can't take it anymore. I need you in me now!"

Tristan saw her move her tail and was quick to mount her.

She looked at him and panted, "Don't finish in me…I don't want to be pregnant yet."

Tristan nodded and softly pushed himself into her causing them both to moan loud.

Victoria started panting as she felt her new mate thrust into her quickly, "Yes! Just like that! Harder! Faster! Make me yours only!"

Tristan put his legs behind hers, so she couldn't move as each thrust pushed him deeper and deeper.

Both wolves began to moan each other's name loud but very passionately.

"Victoria I'm close!" Tristan said tensing his muscles.

"Fuck…I'm close too, Tristan! Let's cum together!" Victoria said turning and licking her mate's cheek.

Tristan thrusted in one more time sending a wave of pleasure through him and Victoria forcing them both to climax on each other.

Tristan pulled himself out and laid down next to Victoria who kissed him passionately and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You were amazing…" Victoria said looking at Tristan completely satisfied.

Tristan kissed her back and huddled close to her, "I love you Victoria."

"I love you too, Tristan." Victoria catching her breath.

They both fell asleep next to each other and rested for the rest of the train ride.

 **2 Hours Later**

Victoria woke up and smiled looking at Tristan who was still asleep.

She nuzzled him and nibbled on his ear until he had awakened.

"Evening, love." She said kissing his lips.

"Evening, Victoria." Tristan replied as he enjoyed his mate's sweet and tender kiss.

He stretched and stood up looking at her blushing before sitting at the train car exit.

Victoria sat next to him and looked at him, "Is it almost time to jump?"

Tristan looked at her and nodded with a little anxiety.

"Let's go." He said as he prepared to jump.

Victoria jumped out with him and they made an easy landing.

Tristan looked around the woods and instantly recognized them, "This is where me and my friends go log sledding all the time."

Victoria looked at him and they walked in the direction of the pack.

While walking, Tristan saw Mooch, Salty, Shakey, and Humphrey log sledding.

All their eyes saw him and couldn't believe it.

They had taken their eyes off the ground and soon found themselves crashing.

Victoria giggled and looked at Tristan who kept walking but glancing behind him, "Come on. It's just pass these trees and this pond."

He and Victoria started running in the direction of the valley.

They soon came to the valley and saw all the wolves talking.

Tristan took a deep breathe and started walking with Victoria following close behind.

A few wolves noticed him and went to grab Winston and Eve.

Victoria looked at Tristan and got closer to him, "I'm with you, Tristan."

Tristan looked at her, "I'm with you too. Victoria."

He soon saw Winston and Eve walking his way along with Kate.

Tristan sat down, and Winston did the same as they looked each other in the eye.

"It's good to see you again, Tristan. Kate told me what happened and it had Eve and I worried." Winston said.

"I know…I shouldn't have over reacted and ran like that…but I'm back now and I'm here to stay." Tristan replied as Victoria rubbed against him.

"However, I didn't come alone. There is someone I want you all to meet."

 **What another cliff hanger? Damn I'm evil! But I will get right to work on the next chapter immediately. I love all you beautiful people and stay beautiful.**


	4. The Return

**Ok so before I start this, let me just say…I hit a severe writer's block right after I posted the chapter on Code Lyoko: Ghost File (WHICH YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT BTW)…Please forgive me. I will try to make this chapter longer than usual as a way of proving I'm sorry.**

Tristan looked at Victoria and smiled as she came forward, "Everyone, meet Victoria."

All the wolves looked over her physique then back to Tristan who was smiling proudly.

"Who is she?" One wolf asked.

Tristan smiled a bit and opened his mouth to talk but Victoria answered before he could respond, "I'm Tristan's mate. So if you omegas could stop looking at me like a piece of eye candy, before I rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat, that would be greatly appreciated."

Winston's eyes grew large as he looked at Tristan, "Quite an… interesting female to say the least."

Tristan looked back at Winston, "I know right! She is so amazing!"

Soon, Tony, Lilly, and Garth had shown up to see what the commotion was about when they saw Tristan.

Garth tackled Tristan to the ground and pinned him, "You big, dumb, fool! Thank god you're still alive!"

Tristan laughed and pushed Garth off of him, "What… did you miss me?"

Lilly giggled, "Do you know how many sleepless nights he had to go through? We couldn't even love each other because he was so worried."

Tristan had remembered that Garth and Kate were the ones who watched him get kidnapped that night, "Sorry guys… I truly am. I promise I will never over react like that again."

Garth looked behind Tristan and saw Victoria, "Who is she?"

Tristan smirked, "Oh that's Victoria. She… uh… she's my mate."

Garth's eyes grew wide and he patted Tristan on the back hard enough to make him cough for air, "Well good job! I knew you could pull someone with your charm."

Tristan laughed, "What charm?"

Garth looked at him for a bit then shook his head, "Never mind. Anyway, how did you guys meet?"

Tristan looked away, "Well when I was taken all the way to Yellowstone National Park, she had hunted me down thinking I was a threat. Come to find out, I was put there for her."

Garth tilted his head, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tristan sighed, "Her and I were to repopulate the area…"

Garth held in a snicker, "Well did you?"

Tristan shook his head quickly and blushed, "N-no! Not at all!"

Garth smirked, "But you guys did mate."

Tristan's blush went even darker, "H-how did you know!"

Garth smirked and turned away, "I have my ways."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You told us she was your mate, Tristan. One can only assume you guys, 'did the dirty'."

Tristan looked down, "Yeah, I guess I did didn't I?"

They both nodded and took a step back seeing what was about to happen.

Tristan tilted his head and watched the 2 mates back away, "what are you guys-"

Before he could even react, Tristan was soon dog piled on by his old friends, "WOLF PILE!"

Tristan gasped for air as he had 4 other wolves laying on top of his back, "Guys… cant breath here!"

Mooch got off and pulled Humphrey and Salty off while Shakey got off himself.

"Guys, it's so good to see you again!" Tristan laughed as he caught his breath.

"We missed you a lot!" Humphrey said hugging Tristan who smiled and returned the hug.

Mooch walked over and bear hugged Tristan who tried to hold the air in his lungs, "Guys, I'm sore!"

Mooch quickly put him down and Salty walked over, "Dude! We heard you went missing and were tempted to go after you, but Winston told us not to leave because he didn't want anyone else going missing. So, we were left sitting here hoping that you could make it on your own."

Tristan looked down, "I'm sorry I scared everyone like that, I didn't mean to."

Humphrey walked over to Tristan and put a paw on his shoulder, "We know you didn't mean harm by it, bud. Consider yourself forgiven."

Salty whistled at Vitoria as she went to check on Tristan, "I will be waiting for you at our den, ok?"

Tristan nodded, and Victoria walked away with her tail rubbing against Tristan's chin.

"Whoa, who is she?" Salty asked watching her like the rest of the group.

"Hey eyes off, I saw her first!" Shakey said as he started to growl at Salty.

Mooch had to get between the 2 and separate them before Tristan could give them the news.

"Guys… that's my mate," Tristan said looking away from them, "and she's a beta like me."

Salty looked at Tristan, "No way… you lucky dog."

Shakey glared at Tristan, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Smell me." Tristan becoming bold.

Shakey narrowed his eyes, "I will take your word for it."

They all looked with their eyes wide as Victoria was still walking away with her hind swaying side to side.

"What are you looking at Humphrey?" Kate said walking to the group looking at her mate.

"Huh, oh nothing!" Humphrey said immediately looking at her.

The rest of the gang backed away and watched as Kate glared at Humphrey.

Tristan did not want to be around to see what awaited his friend so he snuck away and decided to head to his den.

Once Tristan got inside his den, he saw Victoria smirking at him, "Welcome home darling."

Tristan's heart started to beat quickly, "Hey there… uh… babe?"

Victoria shook her head and giggled, "You are not good at flirting."

Tristan blushed more, "We you are my first mate…"

Victoria gasped in surprise, "Seriously, is that really true?"

Tristan nodded then looked down, "Yeah, I was always a social outcast. That's why I always hung out with the omegas. Humphrey didn't see me as weird or awkward as most wolves here do. He saw me as someone he could hang out with, soon after I ended up joining him and his crew."

Victoria looked away, "How could no one find you attractive like I did?"

Tristan blushed, "I, uh, act weird when I'm around cute girls…"

Victoria glared at him, "I don't remember you acting weird around me!"

Tristan took a step back, "That's because I was too worried about you maybe wanting to kill me!"

Victoria looked away, "Ok, I will let you have that one."

Tristan took a sigh of relief, "Thanks Vicky."

Victoria looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What did you just call me?"

Tristan sat down and watched the entrance of his den, "Vicky… short for Victoria. You like it?"

"I love it, just like you." Victoria said flirtatiously.

She started to fall asleep and Tristan walked out of his den to get some fresh air.

He walked into the field just out of the Valley and laid in the grass, "Feels good to be home. Maybe getting taken was the eye opener I needed."

The wind blew softly on his fur and the grass around him almost making him drowsy.

Before he knew it, Tristan fell asleep.

There wasn't much time that had past when he awoke, however, Tristan started to hear some noise coming from the woods behind him.

Quickly, he got on his chest and growled catching the scents of some foxes and wolves that he didn't recognize.

Without thinking, he charged into the woods and pounced on the closest scent, only to find out it was a little fox pup.

"Aww that's so adorable." He said as he slowly got off the pup for it to scurry away.

"I wonder where its parents are." Tristan pondered before getting tackled by the mother of the pup.

"Leave my child alone!" She yelled at him before biting his paw.

Tristan yelped in pain before kicking the angry fox off with his hind legs.

He struggled to get his composure again but was able to get up.

The fox charged at him again but he was ready this time as he did the same only to hit her in a literal head on collision.

Both combatants were thrown back and Tristan rubbed his head, "OW!"

The fox mother looked at him and started to slowly advance before calling into the woods, "Amy, Janet, give me a paw here!"

Tristan watched as 2 wolves emerged from the woods and were slowly advancing.

"This is where I die…I never thought it would come to this." he said quietly as he was slowly retreating.

The wolves had started growling as Tristan was running out of space.

"Please make it painless…" He said as closed his eyes and let his body fall to the ground.

Everyone looked at each other then to the fox mother, "You sure he is a threat? We don't have to kill him."

There was silence then Tristan felt a paw tap his face, "Hey, we aren't your enemies. Get up."

Tristan opened his eyes and looked at the wolf.

"I'm Janet, sorry about the attack. Julia is a little overprotective when it comes to her children

He noticed that her fur was gray with some whiteness to it.

The wolf helped him up and checked his paw only for him to yelp again, "That hurts!"

"Sorry!" Janet said to Tristan before looking at Amy and Julia, "You really did a number on him."

Amy was a light black, blue-eyed wolf with a sort of long tail, whereas Julia was a red furred and brown eyed fox now nursing 2 pups.

Tristan sighed and got up, "What are you all doing here?"

Amy stepped toward him, "We were just passing through. We were looking to settle with a new pack.

Tristan smirked, "Well since you didn't kill me, you can always join my pack. Even the fox."

Julia smiled, "Sorry about attacking you by the way."

Tristan nodded to her, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Amy allowed Tristan to prop himself against her while they walked back into the valley.

Once they got back, some of the alphas went to help Tristan only to see he was wounded.

"Tristan! What happened!?" Victoria said to him.

Tristan looked at the group of females then to Victoria, "I was attacked by a bear…luckily these gals showed up out of nowhere and helped me fend the bastard off."

Everyone looked at each other then to the new wolves and fox with her pups.

Tristan winked at Janet who blushed a bit then caught onto what he was doing, "Y-yeah, we thought he was a goner so we tried to help him out as much as we could."

Amy helped Tristan to Victoria so he could lean on her.

Salty and Mooch showed up with no sign of Humphrey with them.

Quickly, they rushed over to Tristan, "What happened?"

Tristan winked at them, "I'm fine guys. Trust me."

Salty looked to Tristan and sighed before locking eyes with Janet.

Both of them blushed and looked away.

Janet walked over to Amy and said something to her before they both had walked away.

Kate had soon showed up with Winston and Tony who seemed very upset.

"We came as soon as we could!" Winston was panting.

"Where is Tristan?" Tony was working his way through the crowd.

Tristan looked at Tony and did his best to smirk despite him being in a lot of pain.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked him.

Tristan nodded then looked at Janet and her friends, "They jumped in and saved me from a bear attack."

Tony looked at Janet and Amy but Tristan wasn't done, "Do you think they can join our pack?"

Tony started to think it over but Winston got in on the conversation, "What were they doing so close to our territory?"

Tristan's eyes went wide and he looked at them.

"We were just passing through…we don't mean any harm." Amy said while Julia brought her pups closer to her.

"Tristan said you might let us join your pack." Janet said.

Tristan nodded and looked at both alphas.

Winston brought Tony aside and started whispering to him.

Everyone watched them talk for what seemed like minutes.

Finally, they both came back and Tony looked at Tristan, "You're sure they are trustworthy?"

Tristan nodded, "They saved my life when they could have stayed out of it. I owe them this much at the very least."

Tony looked at Winston who sighed, "Very well, they can stay. On one condition…the fox stays on pack grounds at all times."

They looked at Julia who quickly agreed with no sign of protest.

With that, Victoria walked Tristan off but not before he could see the look on Salty's face.


End file.
